Flier
=Non-MU* Flier= Looking to participate in free online science fiction storytelling? Forgotten Colony is a game that takes place on the world of Rukast, a planet torn between four major factions vying for control. *The United Rukast American States - The decendents of American settlers. *The Pan-Slavic Federation - Decendents of Russian and other Slavic nations. *Democratic People's Republic of Rukast - A late arrival primarily of Chinese who arrived via an invasion fleet. *Atlantis Network - A neutral hub of trade, led by a city located at the bottom of the ocean which those on Rukast have come to call Atlantis, and the primary setting of the Forgotten Colony story. Right now, the factions are in a tenuous state of balance that could shift at any moment. Players take the roles of characters that could potentially tip the scales for one of the factions, profit from the conflict, or simply try to make it from day to day. Rukast has many stories to tell. What will your character's story be? The first step in your journey is to visit http://forgottencolony.wikia.com. =MU* Flier= Looking for an original theme science fiction game that has a different flavor than space opera or science fantasy, with a focus more grounded in potentially real technologies in the near future? Give Forgotten Colony a try. It is a game that takes place on the world of Rukast, a planet torn between four major factions vying for control. *The United Rukast American States - The decendents of American settlers. *The Pan-Slavic Federation - Decendents of Russian and other Slavic nations. *Democratic People's Republic of Rukast - A late arrival primarily of Chinese who arrived via an invasion fleet. *Atlantis Network - A neutral hub of trade, led by a city located at the bottom of the ocean which those on Rukast have come to call Atlantis, and the primary setting of the Forgotten Colony story. Right now, the factions are in a tenuous state of balance that could shift at any moment. Players take the roles of characters that could potentially tip the scales for one of the factions, profit from the conflict, or simply try to make it from day to day. Rukast has many stories to tell. What will your character's story be? The first step in your journey is to visit http://forgottencolony.wikia.com. Features: *Customized Item Creation - Players can make various items with a variety of uses, from wireless bugs and other electronic gizmos to hollow point rounds. *Tight Advancement - Ever join a game and notice you are so far behind the veterans you feel useless? Forgotten Colony employs a skill system that easily allows new players to create characters that are highly competent within their field, like that experienced doctor or the marine who's seen battle first hand. *Engaging Events - From day to day scenes to player ran to staff ran events, the roleplay of Forgotten Colony provides possibilities that require more than going in guns blazing, and can easily favor the smart and prepared.